bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuma Fujita
"A comforting smile, concealing the decietful innards of a mastermind, masking a childs tears" - Junior Yuuma Fujita (優真藤田, "Fujita Yuuma") is a young, conniving exile Shinigami. After his mom's leave of Soul Society in order to find information on his father, Ryouiki, he enrolled himself into the Shinō Academy. Shortly after joining the 5th Division Yuuma betrayed his comrades, Gotei 13 and Central 46 and later created the dangerous weapon, Unnatural Advance. He is currently traveling inbetween the Human World, and Hueco Mundo and works alongside the Togabito, Tobi. After his leave of Soul Society, the Gotei 13 have given him the nickname Weaver of Destruction He is also known for comprising the most dangerous team since Aizen's Espada, Death's Hand, and his role as Commander-General of such a sinister, and diabolic organization. Appearance Yuuma looks of a young adult. He is rather short and weighs exactly one-hundred-thirty pounds. His body is slender, and he has a light complexion, much unlike his father, Ryouiki. Yuuma also has dark, thin eyebrows. He is characterized by his brownish golden, narrow eyes. His face is often seen bearing a small, warm smile, which is more times than not, an act of trickery. He has brown, shoulder-length hair. His side partition lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. His attire consists of a blue kimono draped across his body, with a darker coloration of it on the obi sash across his waist. He wears several bandages, underneath his attire, above his waist, concealing most of his torso. As a result his physical body is rarely seen, though his physical prowess signifies that he must have a well-conditioned body. As for the lower half, he wears long, thin, blue pants which are obviously several sizes too large for him. They commonly blow about, even when the weather doesn't call for it. On his feet he wears a pair of light brown sandals, commonly seen in the Shinō Academy, known as waraji. Personality This character's personality is still a work in progress, therefore the author may add more details at a later date. Yuuma has an extreme thirst for power. Not so much for batttle but much rather, see how strong one can be. Yuuma shares this trait with his former comrade, Yū Watanabe. He enjoys the subject of Shinigami and Hollow, wishing to see how Hollow powers can change in different enviroments and overall change the Shinigami into an entirely new being. A trait of his which furthers his studies into the relationship between the two, and despite Yū's and his differing personalities, this trait alone makes them choose to work together very often. As seen, he can be myseterious and very secretive when the time callls for it and has kept on his lie to Soul Society, and much like Aizen, who had lied and betrayed many people in his time. His motive behind testing Hollow and Shinigami, has always been to further his own power. Even going to the lengths of betraying and killing his friends and several innocent Shinigami. His manipulative, and apathetic nature allow him to betray many people and without a second thought act without any regard for another persons life. He was easily able to cast aside both his friends and kill a number of people all for his research. Also, being able to hide his true motives and intentions with delicate expertise that can make him appear as a kind, and carefree person. As seen when he told Satomi that he isn't able to control Jigen Kyori, however during his escape of Central 46 he declared that he could easily contol his blade, making others assume he had accomplished Bankai - the hardest feat to accomplish with a Zanpakutō, and at the same time proving ones complete mastery. A second time is seen when he effortlessly defeated and slaughtered twenty seated Shinigami officers without so much as a second glance. He is also a very intelligent person, and is capable of deducing motives and determining how strong one is just by looking at them. He has a rather twisted view on what ignorance is. He knows ignorance as deliberately choosing to stay weaker, and one who would rather follow rules than to become something more. His main reasoning for his life of exile, was under the belief that people are naturally ignorant unless they choose to evolve. Though maybe it isn't twisted, but more narcissistic, as he finds anyone who chooses against him to be ignorant. Much like his mother, he is very confident in his own abilities and never once has shown any hint of doubt in himself. From what has been seen of Yuuma's real personality, he is portrayed as a callous individual who will do whatever it takes for himself. Only caring about himself, and fending for himself. On another note, he deliberately ignores the topic of his parents, a trait of his which will be a vital component in his growth. In addition, his personality is dreadfully different from his parents, which can be because of his lack of guidance as a young child. Background Main Article ~ Road of Curiosity Synopsis Inventions Spirit Ball: Over time, Yuuma has developed a constant form of reishi particles. The the exact object used is unknown, it gathers and carves out reishi particles to create a sentient being; like Shinigami it is composed solely of spiritrons, however it possess only a head. There is no effort used on Yuuma's part to control this being, and to add, it is rather intelligent...and, unfortunately, lazy. It is used by Yuuma and along with the Reconnaisance Army, used in Yuuma's Hollow Army. Because of it's creation and low amount of reishi used to compose it, it proves very difficult for even great sensors to feel its presence. More times than not it is mistaken as a wandering Human with an high amount of innate spiritual awareness. It possess no powers and has a low stamina, and as a result tends to run or hide when met with conflict. It is a small, blue orb of spiritrons with spiked hair and nonchalant eyes. It is mainly used for comic relief when mentioned, however it does plays a large contribution when used by the Reconnaisance sub-division. Somehow, Yuuma is able to reduce his own body mass (i.e his spiritrons) and condense his body into that of the Spirit Ball. Unnatural Advance: An artifact created by Yuuma sometime after his graduation of the Shinō Academy. Supposedly, he had been creating this for some time by killing and using Hollow specimens. He conducted tests and induced several hundred drugs upon them, and later after finding a hidden bunker, in which he found and researched information on the Hōgyoku. By condensing Hollow spirit energy into the form of small, solid, blue stone. It has the power to induce immediate Hollowfication or Arrancarfication onto a being, and unlike its sister orb, it isn't accelerated by aggressive emotions, but does cause immediate death to those who cannot overwhelm their Inner Hollow or has no affect on Hollow who wish to evolve. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Yuuma boasts a large amount of innate spiritual pressure, as both his parents are above Captain-Class. Enough to release his blade, and overcome and easily defeat over twenty seated Shinigami officers. Not only has he stated that he is capable of easily controlling his blade, which has led many others to believe that he has accomplished the task of Bankai. During his trial, he was calm, collected and acted as if he was in control the entire time, much to the dismay of the Central 46 judges. The full extent of his spiritual pressure is still unknown, however it is assumed he has a dangerous amount of energy, and that Gotei 13 Captains are to be alerted of his appearance and attack on sight. His dominance over his spiritual pressure allows him to manipulate it based upon emotion. Controlling it so that others may believe that he is a kind, and gentle person he intentional lowers his spiritual power at all times. His real pressure, which can only be assumed, has been said to literally reek of Hollows. He later described his own spiritual pressure as being worlds apart from normal, "simple-minded" beings. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuuma has displayed great mastery over the arts of the blade. Though he is rarely seen with a katana in battle, it has been confirmed he is an excellent battler when weilding his Dao Swords. His movements are fluid, precise and deadly with almost each step he takes a potential fatal blow. He is fully capable of moving in sync with his blades, as if they were extensions of his arm. Offensively, and defensively, Yuuma is a deadly fighter; able to land attacks in succession and easily catch an opponent off guard while defending with one blade, and attacking with the other. His delicate expertise with dual weapons have been known to strike an immediate fear into others who aren't aware that most of his skill with his blades originates from the power of his Jigen Kyori. The full extent of his swordsmanship has yet to be displayed, though it is assumed that he is a better swordsman than his former comrade, Yū, who was a efficient master at a young age, and had the nickname "stainless swordsman". *Hitotsume: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): Not Yet Seen. *Senmaioroshi (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): Not Yet Seen. *Senzaiichigū (千載一遇,'' "One in a Million Chance"): Not Yet Seen. *Kudakero Ikkaku (砕けろ一角, ''"Shatterpoint"): Not Yet Seen. *Heisa (閉鎖, "Closure"): Not Yet Seen. Kidō Practitioner: Yuuma seems to be efficient in these arts. Capable of using the spell Sentan Hakuja, without an incantation. Though his real expertise has yet to be shown. He later displayed an incredible amount of Kidō mastery when he unleashed a full powered Sōren Sōkatsui blast, which not only obliterated a number of assailants to asunder, but also did a considerable amount of damage to the landscape. When Yuuma commented on his own spell, he described it as an accident, and that from now on when battling he'll be serious. Skilled Healer: As the son of two master healers, Yuuma is incredible at healing others. Easily able to heal large wounds, and replenish lost spirit energy. Like his parents, his healing ability far exceeds others, making Yuuma far a better healer than many Shinigami belonging to the 4th Division. Capable of healing wounds of high severity, and repairing muscles, tissue and bone to such a degree that it allows the injured to feel an immediate sense of rejuvenation. High Intellect: Yuuma is naturally adept in strategy, and planning. He was able to orchestrate the Hollowfication of two Shinigami, and able to escape the cluthches of Central 46. He is so skilled that no one was aware of his true intentions, and not only that, but he was easily able to conceal his true personality underneath a calm, and lazy facade. He has been planning his leave of Soul Society since his time in the Academy, making him devishily smart for a incredibly long time. Not only is he an intelligent person, but he can easily manipulate several people at a time, and think several steps ahead in order to get the upper-hand in any conflict, no matter what arises. Even his smiles are an act of trickery, used to give others a sense of kindness and emit a welcoming aura from him. Yuuma is also skilled observer as he was able to grasp the full extent of the Unnatural Advance, and was also efficient at deducing events to come. His well laid out planning, along with his natural skill to manipulate others into complying with him makes him a dangerous threat to many individuals. His insightful nature in battle allows him to overcome the odds and defeat many combatants with a calm composure. He is also skilled at intimidation, as seen when he met the Togabito, Tobi. He was aware that Tobi was much more powerful than he, but by displaying his mastery over the Unnatural Advance he quickly astonished and impressed Tobi into working alongside him. Though in reality, Tobi was fearful of what an artifact such as that was capable of, and refused to work against something which held such power. Yuuma's ability to act in secrecy, and create such a powerful weapon are the main factors of his vast intelligence. Yuuma is aware of his high intellect, and as a result is comfortable with engaging anyone in battle. *'Skilled Tactician & Manipulator': Amazing Speed: Yuuma has shown an alarming amount of speed. Capable of covering large gaps of space in moments and moving with such amazing speed that he can be gone in a flash. By far his most skilled ability is his speed, which is a fact that is overlooked by many who cross his way. A fatal mistake for others is assuming that he is slow because he isn't capable of techniques such as Shunpo, or Utsusemi. Though that is true, he is dangerously fast. Offensively, his speed is dangerous, enabling him to land attacks on his opponent in succession with relative ease. However, his true speed is only shown defensively. He can easily avoid several strikes at once, and in a blur move away from incoming attacks at to a safe distance. His tremendous reflexes and agility only add to his defensive speed. Close combat is almost surely going to result in his victory as he evades attacks with much ease and sometimes laughing. His speed has been known to allow him to evade capture. Stats Zanpakutō [http://betterbleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Jigen_Kyori_(spirit) Jigen Kyori] (次元距離, "dimensional distance") in it's sealed form it resembled a normal katana. The tsuba, however, differs from many other Zanpakutō. The tsuba is a yellow pentagon. The handle of the blade, is green. Yuuma himself has said before that Jigen Kyori is a distant relative of the infamous, Kyōka Suigetsu. It appears that Yuuma brings his blade forth from underneath his long robe. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]: Jigen Kyori's release command is Fracture (破断, "Hadan"), It is activated and deactivated. Once released the blade is taken by a blinding flash, and from it transforms into a pair of Dual Dao Swords. It is a curved, single-edged, and to add the hilts are also curved in the opposite direction. The name Jigen Kyori hints at it's own illusionary powers to distort reality and change distance. Shikai Special Ability: Jigen Kyori's main ability is to manipulate the opponents depth perception and eventually decieve what they believe distance is. Anyone within the vicinity after the blades release are struken by the affect of Jigen Kyori. The power of Jigen Kyori allows Yuuma to trick others of incoming attacks, and can even completely change what a person sees, as seen when he appeared to stand still when nearly twenty Shinigami rushed at him. Though it appeared he wasn't moving, in reality just by holding his blades the incoming enemies technically ran into the blade. Decieving foes that he can be within striking distance or several meters away. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai#Bankai Bankai]: Unknown. It has been assumed by the Gotei 13 that he has accomplished the task of learning Bankai, shortly after his leave of Soul Society. Secondary Zanpakutō |gender = Female |height = N/A |weight = N/A |partner = Yuuma Fujita |shikai = Kitsune Henkyo |bankai = Not Yet Acheived}} Kitsune Henkyo (狐変虚, "Strange Imaginary Fox") is a Zanpakutō showcased after Yuuma's battle with Kouhai Meiun. He revealed that Kitsune Henkyo is not his own Zanpakutō, but a spirit belonging to his friend and though he hadn't initially stated this fact, it is safe to assume that Kitsune Henkyo was the former Zanpakutō of Yū Watanabe, however after his death from Hollowfication she was abandoned and later taken in by Yuuma. She is a white katana with a snow white hilt and tsuba and most notably, similar to Sode no Shirayaku a long thin'' obi sash'' hangs from the butt of the Zanpakutō. Yuuma claims that Kitsune Henkyo is a vital part of the evolution process. Kitsune Henkyo voluntarily lends her power to Yuuma as a result from intense fear of both Yuuma and of dying without a partner. However her sly and seductive personality would suggest something more than a partnership between the two. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanpakut%C5%8D#Shikai Shikai]: Kitsune Henkyo is activated through the phrase, Chime which is then followed by uttering her name. She takes no change in appearance after her shikai is activated, and unusually the spiritual energy emitted by Kitsune Henkyo is spread into the atmosphere and divided into large segments of spirit energy. Yuuma uses her as a secondary Zanpakutō, only after having released Jigen Kyori. Shikai Special Ability: The power of Kitsune Henkyo is used in unison with the large spherical segments of spirit energy sent into the atmosphere from her. She uses the energy in the air in a capable defensive manner, thus proving her standing as a Defensive-type Zanpakutō. By utilizing the energy in the air she is able to create wind currents and forcibly fuse her energy with it, thus creating what Yuuma refers to as the "Ultimate Defense". Blocking blasts made of reiryoku such as cero and blast-like techniques such as the Getsuga are virtually impossible for her to defend against because it would counteract the energy that is all ready present. However, it is excellent at defending against physical attacks. By creating wind currents with the spirit energy in the air and dispersing it about, Yuuma can influence the wind to push and pull objects. The intensity of each push and pull depend on the current spirit energy of Yuuma and Kitsune Henkyo, and normally they are able to defend against multiple assailants at once. It has been shown that this ability is able to push and pull over 200 pounds. Yuuma later displayed great expertise when he used the dispersed spirit particles to subjugate all of nature. Allowing him to control rocks, water, wind and other natural substances. However, Kitsune Henkyo is strictly a defensive Zanpakutō; thus it is incapable of causing pain onto another person directly. Because of this even if Yuuma were to control all of the natural elements present at that time he could not harm another person directly. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanpakut%C5%8D#Bankai Bankai]: Not Yet Revealed. It is unknown if Kitsune Henkyo allows Yuuma to use the refined, reknown power of Bankai and under normal means only the true wielder of her should be able to use this power. It is assumed that is impossible for him to use this power. Notable Quotes "If you don't mind I'll close my eyes. As I don't need to see you, to reach you." "Myself. I am capable of seamlessly adjusting to any situation. I have "plans within plans" and "thoughts out of the bubble". I know your strengths, weaknesses, thoughts, and the little things you do behind closed doors. Even when you believe yourself to be safe...that is when your most in danger." "My curiosity can easily overcome your principles, motivation, reasoning. That's why I'm powerful. No matter how you look at it, my reasoning is more than yours. You make the assumption that I'm wrong for attempting to evolve, yet you haven't even seen my power yet. I'm sure once you have, you'll choose the path of a curious mind aswell." "The Lion. It is a couragous and brave animal. A long living symbol in the world standing for respect, and strength. So what happens when you remove something that makes such an impact on the world. I'll tell you. The world ignites into chaos with only one man capable of truly leading them. However, when you have an incompentent lion ruling it must be removed, as the world is already in the depths of chaos. For that reason, I must ascend, conquer and imrpove the world as it is..so that we may see the world the way it should be." "Cast aside your ignorance if you wish to evolve. If you don't you'll watch me, one who does cast away their bonds, ascend to the heavens." (Speaking about the Unnatural Advance)"This weapon in my hand. Sculpted by the Gods themselves, and bestowed upon a humble boy like me. Much to my astonishment, it seems that I'm stronger than the Gods anticipated..and now not even them rival me." "Pain was an emotion at my arsenal. However, any sensible man whould choose to power over pain any day." "Values. Ideals. Life is obviously imperfect. Why would you want to live in an imperfect world? Why would you choose to befriend others and cast aside power? Why would you choose to cast aside immortality? Spend your whole life wondering, just how far could you have come, if you had took that other road? Why would you want to have that? To me living such a life is imperfect. Only a fool would disregard such a...such a perfect world." "Hollowfication. No, no I would never undergo such a process. I've ascended with the cooperation of Hollowfication. I have not used it to become stronger, I've dominated it." (After believing he has become a God) "You have deluded yourself. Your blathering has led you to believe that there must be difference, and that I must be wrong. Am I wrong for wanting to live forever. Am I wrong for ascending and bringing others with me to Godship. If so then strike me down...if you aren't afriad of striking, something of which you still, don't fully comprehend." (Conversation about the attaining the might of God) "W-Why? Why do you hunger for the might of a God? So much that you toss away ideals?" "The power to carve out mountains with a swing. The power to make the oceans overflow and consume humanity. The power to command an army, and if so make them entrails in an instant. I just don't want to become that, but I want others to observe the destruction I can cause...and fear me for it. Do you understand?" "I see. Your driven by power! B-By an unquenchable blood-lust just like a demon...No one will allow this. You'll be stopped. No ma---" "Please. Don't fool yourself. You and I, both know, I've already became a God. That's why I can't be stopped. It's pure fact that it's madness to stand in a God's way. Now, be the first to witness what a God is capable of. Watch in awe as life and death bend to my will. Just like how Shinigami were made to do. Shinigami were made too reap life and sow death, but now I've ascended, so that I can do it without the linchpin restricting my boundaries." "You believe that not even," pause for emphasis, "...not even "it" can stand in your way. Your blinded by madness and arrogance. How could attaining Hollow powers be the solution? How can that, be the evolution of Shinigami..?!" "It's simple. Because Hollow and Shinigami are two part of a whole. Same goes for your precious King. I have just fulfilled my role, no, the rule for all Shinigami, by completing that process and becoming what you fear. An enlightened being. Completely aware that I can cross the boundary of life... and death. And that what I can do with all my might, is solely up to myself." Notes Behind the Scenes Yuuma Fujita's appearance is based off of Utakata, the Six-tailed Jinchūriki from Naruto Shippuden. Trivia *He was born on Valentine's Day. *His theme song when in battle is here. *This character shares the same voice actor as Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Villians